


Lead Me Home

by crazyrandomhappenklance



Series: Your Presence is My Present [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Smut, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Drinking, Edging, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Halloween Costumes, I've been trying to find a specific name for Keith's kink but couldn't find one, Keith learns something new about himself, Keith's turn, LAMPE, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance is creative, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mothballs, Mothman, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Power Dynamics, Riding, Role Reversal, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Submission, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), Voltron Fanfic-ers Mothbang 2019, dice - again, keith's birthday, klance, silks, snarky pidge, they just keep falling deeper and there's no stopping it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrandomhappenklance/pseuds/crazyrandomhappenklance
Summary: Set three months after the events of Lance's birthday, in which his 'friends-with-benefits' roommate, Keith, not only surprised him with one of his most memorable 'gifts' ever but also with a confession of feelings (which Lance equally reciprocated).Now it's Keith's birthday and nearly Hallowe'en. Lance has been carefully paying attention to his boyfriend and taking note of some subtle observations he's made lately. He decides to put some of his theories to the test and give him a 'gift' he won't forget either.Excerpt:Lance had repeatedly knocked back his advances every time he tried to touch, quietly scolding him, and telling him to control himself until they got home.Keith being the uncontrollably horny one, and Lance being the one to put the other in check? Yep, there was definitely something strange going on. Keith felt himself becoming annoyed with Lance for his rejection. Then he realised with horror that he was sulking because of it. And he was fucking pouting?Lance leaned across, fixed him with a hard, crimson stare and a wicked grin, his lips still golden and shiny, and with one word Keith felt his face catch fire —“Brat.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Your Presence is My Present [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553989
Comments: 16
Kudos: 333
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection, Voltron Fanficers Mothbang 2019





	Lead Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Voltron Fanfic-ers Mothbang, an in-house bang to celebrate Keith's birthday along with his love of Mothman!
> 
> Unfortunately, I got sick for three weeks straight and missed Keith's birthday, but I'm really glad I got to revisit these two in this multiverse again, and who knows? Maybe I'll come back to them again in the future.
> 
> This is a sequel (but it can be read as a stand-alone), seeing as I wrote "When I Get Home" as part of a similar Fanfic-ers bang to celebrate Lance's birthday, I figured it was only fair that I continue the story, and give Keith a treat for his! 
> 
> You do not need to read "When I Get Home" to understand this fic, but you'll appreciate their relationship dynamic and growth if you do. Yeah, there's plot to my smut, I can't help it!

Keith didn’t want to say it, but the party was dull. No offence to Hunk or Pidge; they had done nothing wrong. Indeed, they were being great hosts. Their modest apartment was decorated tastefully, with hundreds of store-bought decorations and props that they surely must’ve accumulated over a good few years. It was far too much to have acquired in one season alone. The spooky horror-themed buffet table that Hunk had prepared was actually too good for the occasion.

But, see, here’s Keith’s problem. Managing an events company, it’s hard to turn off the professional eye for perfection when you have trained to create show-stopping events for high-paying clients, which is why Keith felt like the biggest buzz-kill as he stood in a quiet corner of the kitchen.

His back resting on the counter and palming a luke-warm bottle of beer - which was only half-drunk and nearly flat - as he deflected any conversation by avoiding eye-contact and the thrum of lively party-goers, a cacophony of fake blood, ripped clothing and messy bandages. Which brought him once again to consider his own costume, and wonder  _ what the hell  _ Lance had dressed him as. 

He had trusted him because his boyfriend knew his stuff, right? He was a professional costume designer, after all, and he had told him to trust him. They were going to have coordinated costumes and a more appropriate couple’s effort would never have been seen, he had teased. They were going to be perfect, he assured. They’d go together like peaches and cream. Fred and Ginger. Bloody Mary and mirrors. Slutty nurses and latex…

When Lance had unzipped the suit carrier to reveal an oddly drab suit, complete with a collarless shirt, sweater vest and a thin red neckerchief, he felt confused as well as a little… he did  _ not _ want to say disappointed. What was he meant to be again? Something historic? He hated to admit that he had been too wrapped up in work at the time to fully listen to Lance’s explanation of what it was he was supposed to be. 

He had assured Keith that the costume was not going to go beyond anything other than ‘normal’ clothes and had been satisfied with that. All he knew was that he looked like Bert from Mary Poppins and had a prop (Lance insisted that he had to have it on him at all times, or his costume would be incomplete) which was a pole with a pretend flame at the top, that was cleverly made from scraps of iridescent material in all shades of reds, oranges and yellows. A tiny battery-powered LED made the whole thing flicker with life. Keith actually liked that part, it was oddly realistic, but unsurprising, considering Lance had the power of the theatre props department at his beck and call. 

Keith hadn’t wanted to participate in Halloween, or parties, or fancy dress  _ at all. _

His entire livelihood revolved around partying and, quite frankly, he hated it. He could think of a million things he’d rather be doing right now, and most of them were in his and Lance’s apartment. The only reason he had agreed was for the sake of Lance’s happiness. It was two of his best friends’ party and he knew how much costuming made him excitable. Halloween was like all of Lance’s Christmases rolled up into one. The way his enthusiasm made him giddy in the run-up to the holiday was something to be seen. 

Lance was not one who hated his job. He took it very seriously and prided himself each year with every unique outfit he made himself. Except this year was different, because this year he had a significant other to dress up with. 

Truth be told, he wouldn’t dream of denying Lance his moment of creative euphoria, because his happiness gave Keith life. It was a very addictive thing, and Keith craved every ounce of it. 

That still didn’t excuse why he was here and Lance was not. Keith’s patience was running as thin as his warm beer. He had told Keith that he had a few errands to run straight after work that may take a bit of time, so Keith should go on ahead without him, and he would be along to join him shortly after. 

_ -Twenty minutes, tops. _

_ -Could be closer to thirty, now. _

_ -Be there by nine, I swear!  _

Keith turned and put his phone flat on the kitchen worktop, stroking his finger down the side and ready to stop his contacts spinning as the alphabet got closer to the T for taxi he was looking out for. It was nine-twenty and his patience was all dried up, just like his cheap-booze affected tongue, and he wanted to go home. 

“They say naked flames can be dangerous, are you dangerous naked?” Two bronzed hands snaked around his middle as the voice from behind him grew close enough for the words to wash over the shell of his ear. With that, Keith forgot why he was mad or even what he’d been doing on his phone. 

Unfortunately, the ridiculousness of the line overrode the pleasant sensation. He knew his boyfriend had probably been aiming for seductive, but Keith couldn’t help laughing as he leaned back automatically into the touch.

“Hey!” Lance smacked him gently, “Don’t laugh!” He attempted to stop Keith’s rudeness by taking advantage of the fact he had his hair tied up and there was an unusual amount of exposed skin in front of him on offer, even if the neckerchief he wore was disappointingly preventing him from lavishing his tongue uninterrupted all the way from the top of his shirt to his hairline. He felt Keith’s hands cover his own and squeeze in appreciation. Lance grinned against the skin beneath his lips, proud of himself for knowing all his lover’s sweet spots and how and when to use them to his advantage. 

Keith’s fingers subtly explored Lance’s forearms in an attempt to glean a bit of a clue as to what Lance’s costume could be. As much as he had tried to wheedle out of him what he was planning to dress as, Lance had turned out to be an expert at giving nothing away, and could not be swayed to even give him a hint, despite the extreme methods of persuasion he had used over the weeks. The only thing he knew for sure was that it complemented Keith’s costume, somehow, and that he had frequently told him, with confidence, that he would not be disappointed. So, yeah, he was still clueless.

His laugh quickly simmered to a hum as Lance’s mouth worked gently in that place that always muddled his thoughts and made him pliant and susceptible to Lance’s will — a dangerous thing. He had gotten away with far too much since discovering Keith’s weak spot. 

His curiosity was not sated at discovering that Lance’s arms were trimmed with a soft, velveteen fabric that extended past his wrists in a V and finished in a loop around each of his middle fingers. Keith’s thoughts began to sharpen when Lance’s hand began to wander, snaking slowly down with a promise of quickly becoming indecent.

“Lance,” Keith warned, “do I need to remind you we are standing in your friend’s kitchen?” His hand circled over both of Lance’s wrists and gripped them tightly to halt his advances. He could sense Lance’s little bratty pout without needing to see it, which made the corner of his mouth twitch. Lance responded by pressing his hips forward and Keith rolled his eyes. He turned his head to try and get a better look at him, but Lance restricted the movement by working his mouth gently into the corner of his jaw. “You are pushing my patience tonight, you know that, right, baby?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner, but I don’t regret it,” Lance murmured, taking advantage of the feeling of the loosening grasp on his wrists to break free and pull his hands back, bringing them to settle over Keith’s hips with a squeeze, “you’ll see.” He said, suggestively.

“I said no surprises,” Keith reminded him, “I don’t want -“

“A fuss,” Lance finished for him, “I know what you said, but there’s no way I was going to ignore your birthday after the treat you gave me for mine.” Lance smoothed his hands down over the tops of Keith’s thighs and brought them around the back to cup his ass before Keith had a chance to grab them and stop him again. He playfully curled his fingers, squeezing and gently playing with the toned muscle in each of his hands. 

“Lance,” Keith warned again, his voice dropping low. Lance paused his movements and slid his hands up Keith’s back, smoothing over his shoulders and bringing them to a stop on the curve of his biceps, but it didn’t stop him chuckling gently into the crook of his neck. 

“Okay, okay,” he relented, “I’m just a little… excited for later.”

“I would never be able to tell,” Keith deadpanned, “do you think you could drag your thoughts away from that just now? We are supposed to be enjoying your friends’ party and now that you are  _ finally _ here, can I  _ please _ get to see your costume?” He felt Lance’s hum of consideration on his shoulder while he hesitated.

“I don’t know if you’re ready for this level of awesome yet,” Lance said through his smile, “do you think you can handle it? Maybe you should be sitting down, in case you swoon too hard.”

“Lance!” Keith hissed impatiently. He was really pushing his limits now, but he felt Lance take a step back and away from him.

“Close your eyes,” Lance asked, and when he obliged he turned him around to face him. Keith felt strangely bereft at the loss of contact and startled slightly when Lance pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, the cosmetic taste of lipstick lingering after the touch. “Okay, you can open them now.” He heard the buzz of excitement lacing his voice as he spoke.

When Keith opened his eyes his first reaction was awe. Lance was... Beautiful. Keith always thought of Lance as beautiful, but before him now, he stood there like something ethereal, and it took his breath away. Lance had struck a pose, but as the seconds ticked on without a single reaction of any kind from Keith, he began to falter.

“W-well…?” Lance sounded disappointed that he was having to prompt him for a compliment, the dazzle in his smile imperceptibly fading. 

Keith’s eyes flitted from one detail to the next. As soon as they lighted on one part of him, they were quickly distracted by another. How — he asked himself again in wonder — was he lucky enough to have this for himself? He hadn’t realised how impassive he had become until he noticed a desperate expression in Lance’s eyes, and remembered that this was often the way he found himself when he didn’t know how to express the emotions he felt inside. 

“Keith…?” Lance’s tone was pleading, bordering on upset, which shook Keith out of his daze, but his mouth had gone dry. He licked his lips and attempted to swallow. 

“Uuuh…” not his most eloquent moment, agreed, but his brain refused to give him anything coherent to work with, and even if it had given him something to work with, it would seem his power of speech was also throwing him under the bus. 

Lance’s mouth snapped shut and his expression was turning into one of those looks that Keith recognised. The type that spelt trouble if he didn’t do something placating in the next few seconds, yet he was still struggling to respond, so he let his instincts take over.

He closed the gap between them in a heartbeat and took Lance’s chin carefully between his finger and thumb so as not to ruin his makeup. He didn’t miss the way Lance’s eyes widened, which restored a little of his confidence. His other hand slipped around his waist and settled behind the pale golden wings that hung behind him, cascading in a delicate drop to where they finished just below his knees. They shimmered like they held actual, goddamn magic. Keith brought his lips to Lance’s, brushing against them as he paused. He felt Lance’s breath hitch under his palms, and for all that Lance made him feel, there was something incredible in knowing that he was doing that to Lance too. It made him smile. “You’re so beautiful…” he whispered against his lips before his instinct took over again. He pressed in for a kiss that left him drunk, despite having had very little alcohol all night. 

Lance surrendered easily to his touch, sighing quietly as Keith’s kiss took over his senses. It was completely unfair how something so simple had him so weak so quickly. But he couldn’t let himself get carried away by it. He had to remember his mission. He had a plan for tonight and he had to stick to it, no matter what distractions Keith would create and throw him off. He managed to press his palms to his chest and gently peel himself away. 

“So, I guess this means you like it then?” He asked, slightly breathless and eyes not quite focused.

“I…” Keith paused to gather his thoughts. The kiss was supposed to buy some time for him to come up with something, but all it served to do was fog his thoughts some more. Like it? Did Lance honestly think he’d  _ not _ like it? It was stunning, even if he was still clueless as to what he actually was. 

Lance was wearing ankle boots of some kind, but they were entirely covered in soft-looking, fluffy beige fur. His legs,  _ fuck,  _ his legs were wrapped in gold pantyhose — or possibly stockings, Keith stopped trying to decide when he thought of the possibilities — that seemed to go on forever, but eventually disappeared under thin, wispy, ribbon-like layers of gold and beige silks that hung from his frame in a way that ensured he was modestly covered, but revealed every curve and angle beneath in way that made Keith not want anyone else to see. Any tiny movement made them flutter around him and it took him an extraordinary amount of willpower to control himself when he first acknowledged it. Something about It made his fingers twitch with the need to touch.

From his neck down he had a kind of shoulder cape made of the same fur trim as his boots. Keith had already got an idea what his sleeves were like, but now he knew they were a similarly coordinated colour as the rest of the fabrics. Then there was Lance’s makeup and hair. His usual flawless complexion was lightly dusted in pale gold, his lips were golden too, and his eyes were delicately lined with kohl and his usual crystal-blue irises were wine red. He hadn’t realised he had a thing for coloured contact lenses until right that second. Lance had styled his hair to show off his more natural curls, each twist shimmered with a highlight of gold, and nestled in between the waves was a band; two black ostrich plumes protruded out from it like... antenna? 

Keith was stuck with the dilemma of not wanting to hurt Lance’s feelings by telling him he loved it, but honestly didn’t know what he was supposed to be, when he was unexpectedly saved by Pidge as they wandered into the kitchen, picked up some beers and nonchalantly said over their shoulder, “Hey, I don’t care how big a boner you’ve got for Mothman, keep your body fluids outta the kitchen, Kogane.”

Several thoughts ran through his head at once; indignation at Pidge thinking he was the one being the horndog out of the two, embarrassment at them calling him out on his interest in cryptids, confusion as to why they were bringing that up here, then realisation, as he finally made the connection to Lance’s costume…

He coolly shot them a look and lifted his finger, giving them the bird, then took Lance by the waist again and guided him back a few steps until he was pressed against the wall, leaning with his other hand against it. He kept his eyes locked to Pidge’s and kissed Lance hard, swallowing Lance’s little yelp of surprise, and Pidge left the room making gagging noises. The minute they broke eye contact he began to laugh. He sought Lance’s eyes just inches from his own and found him staring back, his expression a little stunned. 

Keith frowned, not quite able to read him. “Lance?” 

He seemed to shake out of it and acted like nothing had happened, but Keith wasn’t going to let it go without question. 

“C’mon, tell me what that was about — no secrets, total honesty, remember?” Keith held himself solidly around Lance so he couldn’t think about wriggling away. He leaned in and began teasing his ear with his teeth, knowing it would loosen him up enough to spill the truth. Lance cleared his throat and straightened a little against the wall.

“It-it’s nothing,” he managed to squeak out, Keith made a sound of disbelief and pressed into him harder like he would physically squeeze the truth out of him. Lance puffed out a little noise of surrender, “O-okay, not  _ nothing _ , but the way you kissed me just then was kinda… hot.” 

Keith laughed, “That’s not the word you were thinking of, c’mon, tell me what it really felt like.”

Lance rolled his head, but Keith’s mouth just chased the movement. “It was… was…” he gave a sigh of resignation, “...possessive.” 

“Oh?” Keith lifted his head to look at him, grinning, “that’s interesting,” he mused, already thinking of ways to use this new nugget of information. 

Lance mustered his willpower and reined himself in. This was not part of his plan. Tonight was about Keith, and he was supposed to be indulging him, not the other way about. 

“Nope! Not really, not even a little, and I’ve no idea why you’d think that.” Keith was about to offer him an explanation, but Lance stopped him short, managing to regain some physical control of the situation, and lead the hand behind his back around the front again, subtly, yet deliberately, making sure it maintained contact with him all the way, teasing his fingers through the smooth fabric and carefully reading Keith’s face for little tells as he did, confirming his suspicions, and privately congratulating himself with his tiny victory. It was the green light he needed to carry on with the rest of his plan, and he was confident the rest of the pieces would fall wonderfully in place. 

“I really need a drink, it’s been a tough day.” He gently lifted Keith’s other hand from the wall and placed a kiss to his palm. “Pour me one, would you?”

Keith huffed a derisive laugh at his boyfriend’s idea of a tough day but left him to go to the counter that was covered in bottles of spirits to make him a drink. “I’d swap you fussy actors for temperamental PAs any day of the week.”

Lance moved to stand next to him whilst he fixed him his drink. “That Steven guy still winding you up?”

He scowled, “The know-it-all from the Callahan Group, yes!” 

Keith had an impressive number of talented people that worked under him. He was well respected by them for running a tight ship and for being a good leader, but at times he took on too much of the responsibilities himself, feeling like he had to solve all the problems on his own, and neglected to defer to his team. He worked hard. Too hard, Lance thought. There were times where he didn’t get enough sleep, or simply couldn't let go of his responsibilities enough to enjoy his time off. Lance had been thinking about that for a while now.

Lance took the drink Keith offered from his hand, “What about your drink?” He asked, noticing he was without one. Keith leaned across for the bottle he’d been sipping earlier, but Lance slapped the back of his hand. “Babe, it’s your birthday, this is a party, you need something stronger than that,” he chided. Keith was about to object, but Lance shooed him aside and made him a similar drink with a mix of questionable liquor. 

“Voila!” He handed him the glass and lifted his own. “To my handsome birthday boy, who’s also the sexiest lamp-lighter I’ve ever seen.” He ran an appreciative hand down Keith’s chest and leaned in to whisper, “I can’t wait to watch you light up when we get home.” He winked and clinked their glasses together, unable to hide his grin as he watched the colour rise in the other's cheeks. Lance sipped his drink, while Keith took a long gulp of his. 

So at long last Keith was clued in about his costume, and he now understood the moth/lamp thing, but he was pretty sure Lance had done zero research on Mothman and had just run with his own idea of what a moth-man should look like, regardless of there being eye-witness testimonies; he would have to somehow introduce him to the documentaries at some point in the future to address his ignorance…

Lance kept Keith busy from then on, introducing him to other guests he knew, distracting him from the number of refills he poured for him and all the while casually playing with Keith’s hands and using every opportunity he had to have them against his costume whenever he could. 

After a while, he deemed Keith relaxed enough and uninhibited enough to go to phase two of his plan. 

He may have been keeping the drinks flowing for Keith, but Lance had learned from the very first night they had gotten drunk together that he needed to stay sober if he planned to stay in control of this evening. It was all too easy with their dynamic for Keith to be able to flip everything around and thwart his objective. 

Lance was sitting at right angles in Keith’s lap who was sitting on the sofa. He knew his moment had arrived by the way Keith had gone completely quiet and wasn’t following the conversation around him any more. He had his arms around Lance’s waist with his hands in Lance’s lap, all the while, Lance had been working his magic discreetly, fairly sure that Keith had no idea he was doing it as the night moved on. 

He had been playing with Keith’s hands, nothing out of the ordinary for him; Lance was a very tactile person and Keith’s long, flexible fingers were nice to play with. Every so often, he would take Keith’s hands and work his fingers out until they were flat against his legs or his stomach. Gleefully, Lance noted Keith’s reaction every time. After a few seconds, his body would stiffen and his hands would either ball up in themselves or he’d lift Lance’s up and play with them in the air for a while in return. The rest of the room might not have noticed, but Lance could feel the way his chest moved quicker, his breaths becoming rapid and deep until he could calm them back down again after breaking the contact. 

The last couple of times had made Keith shift uncomfortably beneath him. Lance had delighted in innocently asking him if he was okay; if he was being an uncomfortable lump on him. Keith responded with a quick shake of his head and a weak smile. 

The final time, the one that convinced Lance that the time was right for them to go home, was when Keith reacted by curling his hands around Lance’s and not letting go. He had also caught from the corner of his eye the way he had let his head fall back against the back of the sofa and for the briefest of moments his eyes had drifted shut. 

Lance announced it was time for them to get going and soon enough they were saying their farewells and bundling themselves in the back of a cab home. 

Keith knew he wasn’t drunk-drunk, but at the same time, he knew he was far from cognitive cohesion.  The journey home was proof of this. Lance had repeatedly knocked back his advances every time he tried to touch, quietly scolding him, and telling him to control himself until they got home.

Keith being the uncontrollably horny one, and Lance being the one to put the other in check? Yep, there was definitely something strange going on.  Keith felt himself becoming annoyed with Lance for his rejection. Then he realised with horror that he was sulking because of it.  _ And _ he was fucking _ pouting? _

Lance leaned across, fixed him with a hard, crimson stare and a wicked grin, his lips still golden and shiny, and with one word Keith felt his face catch fire —

“Brat.”

Keith spent the remainder of the ride home with his hands on his knees, looking out the window, but definitely  _ not _ pouting or sulking, and trying very hard to shake the weird feeling that Lance’s comment had left him with... because it had just been a joke... right? But something about it — about  _ him —  _ the way Lance was suddenly the one in control and the way the tone of his voice from just one word had made him feel bad and shameful about his behaviour, and sorry, and wanting to make it better, to gain Lance’s approval again, show him he could behave for him and be  _ good _ … 

What. The actual. Fuck. 

It was the contact lenses, that was it. It had to be it. They changed Lance’s usual calming, affectionate gaze into something fiery and wicked instead. He looked devilish. It was probably that. 

Before he knew it, they were standing outside their apartment, and Lance was unlocking the door. Keith had been waiting for this all night. Once over the threshold, he carelessly slammed the door behind him and wasted no time at all in roughly pinning Lance to the wall at the same time as Lance was trying to tell him off about disturbing the neighbours. Keith silenced him with a hard kiss, keen to fix the temporary lapse in authority that had happened in the cab. He was about to tell Lance that disturbing them with a door slam would soon be the least of their neighbour's worries, when Lance’s fingers found their way under the neckerchief. A hard pull around his throat had him breaking away from the kiss and Lance’s face was full of mischief as he wordlessly led Keith towards their bedroom, pulling on the scarf like it was a collar. 

Confused again by Lance’s bold behaviour, he silently let himself be led to their room; they were heading that way eventually anyway, right? So maybe it was unimportant who was leading who. 

Since Lance’s birthday, that fateful day they had revealed and discovered how much they liked each other beyond being roommates with benefits, they had turned Lance’s room, the larger of the two, into their shared bedroom. It had been a bit of a struggle for the two of them to agree on the decor and furnishings, but with both of them sharing a love of theatrics and opulence, they had simultaneously agreed on a large four-poster bed without issue. 

Lance’s grin doubled as he pushed open the door and brought Keith in, unable to contain his delight in watching Keith’s reaction to his efforts. 

Keith’s feet stopped dead at the sight as his head did a little short circuit, causing his jaw to loosen and a fizz of excitement ran through his veins. He was aware that Lance had decorated the whole room, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the bed. 

What had been a modestly covered affair, was now draped from top to bottom with layers upon layers of silks and satins, all in the same colour palette as Lance’s costume. He only had one word.

“Wow.” Without thought, Keith took Lance’s wrist and began making his way over to the bed, only Lance didn’t move and halted his actions by pulling him back by the hand still controlling him by the scarf around his neck. Keith looked up to him in confusion, wasn’t this the plan?

Lance clicked his tongue in admonishment with a disappointed look. Keith’s eyes flicked between him and the bed, wondering what he’d done wrong, and dammit! Why were those feelings coming back again? 

“Ah-dat-dat-dat! Cool your jets!” Lance had those deep red eyes burning into him again, and Keith stood still in front of him, wondering what his next move should be. Lance’s fingers let go from under the neckerchief and both his hands found the hem of his sweater vest “Arms, up!” 

Keith narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out his game, but no foul yet, so, what the hell, he thought, and lifted them. 

Lance pulled it up slowly, pausing at the point where it passed his face and trapped his arms at the elbows, and stepped in for a kiss, a confident kiss that left Keith feeling like Lance had stolen something from him. 

Lance stayed close, pulling the sweater vest off and dropping it on the floor behind him, then immediately set about the buttons on his shirt. He didn’t rush it but didn’t work them slowly open either. He moved with a steady confidence that Keith wasn’t used to, but fucking hell, it was doing something to him. Between that and the promise of the bed, he was already half-hard, and when Lance pulled his shirt off he was ready to take over and finally get Lance on his back. 

Apparently, this was not Lance’s plan though. Keith watched as Lance pulled at the end of one of the satin strips on his dress-like costume. It slipped through the loop that it was hanging by and all the while Lance was watching, observing his every reaction. Like, the way he swiped his tongue quickly over his bottom lip and still had that adorable look of confusion as he began to carefully back Keith up to the corner of the bed. 

When his back made contact with the wooden pillar, Lance went in for one of those confident kisses again, taking both Keith’s hands and placing them on his hips in an invitation to explore, feeling him inhale sharply at the touch. Being privately a little amused at how easy his plan was going, Lance increased the intimacy of the kiss, gently knocking his head back against the bedpost and slipping his hands up his chest and over his shoulders. 

Keith’s quiet groans became more frequent as Lance moved slowly in front of him, making sure that there was enough space between them for the wisps of his costume to gently brush against his bare skin. He took a step back and gently broke away from his lips, smiling when Keith tried to chase after them, only to find himself unable to move his head forward. 

“Wha…?” Lance’s eyes danced with delight as he watched Keith try to figure out that, whilst he’d been keeping his concentration elsewhere, he had slipped the strip of fabric through the back of the neckerchief and fixed it tightly to the post. Taking advantage of the lag in Keith’s thoughts, he pulled another silky strip from his costume and smoothy took both Keith’s hands and pulled them behind him, quickly tying his wrists together before he had a chance to work out what was going on and try to fight against him. 

“Wha- Lance! Don’t you  _ dare! _ ” Hissed Keith, but it was too late. He pulled hard against his bindings, but they held fast, and suddenly his focus sharpened as the sensations of being restrained and vulnerable made their way to his brain. 

Lance chuckled at the threat which normally would have led the night in an entirely different direction, thoroughly enjoying the role reversal. He came back round to stand in front of his boyfriend, who’s normally pale skin was blushing with what looked like rage, but when he looked in his eyes, all that was there was embarrassment. 

He brushed his fingers up and down the centre of his chest, toying with him and spreading goosebumps across his flesh in their wake, “Or what? Hmm? What are you gonna do, Keith?” He dipped his head and gently teased one of his nipples between teeth and tongue. 

Keith pursed his lips and made a noise halfway between a groan and a growl. Lance let go and looked up at him, his red eyes shining. “Shhh! Now that’s enough of that, stop your squirming!” He chided, and roughly grabbed his hips, pushing him back to hold him steady so he could go back to teasing him again, changing from left to right sides to keep the ebb and flow going, the feathers on his headband gently brushing on Keith’s chest higher up. 

Lance felt him arch his back and lift up on his toes as the sensation gradually became too much. He worked his way up his pec, his chest rising and falling with rapid breaths, then kissed up into his jaw and along it. “Checking in, you okay?” He quietly spoke by his ear. Keith nodded affirmation, catching his breath. “Words, babe, I need you to use your words…” Lance delighted in using the same phrase that he was so used to hearing from the other. 

Keith huffed briefly through his nose. “Green,” he said just above a whisper with a grudging tone, obviously picking up on how much fun Lance was having with him, and embarrassed by how little he was hating it. 

“Good boy,” he purred in his ear, the smirk in his voice right there. There was no hiding or denying that his words had gone straight to Keith’s dick, which was now pressing uncomfortably in his underwear. He’d had enough now, it was time to get the game back, get back in control. 

“Lance, c’mon, I wanna touch you. You look amazing, I just want you, baby. Don’t you want me to touch you?” He tried to appeal to Lance’s earlier horny mood. 

Lance faced him again, piercing him with crimson, “How much?”

“How- how much? How much, what?”

“How much do you want to touch me?” Lance took a step back and slipped his hands up the sides of his body, one after the other in succession, his hips lifting to follow them in a tantalising display of what he could be doing. 

Keith’s eyes tracked the movement, subconsciously sucking in his bottom lip and holding it between his teeth as he watched the light catch and reflect the fibres in waves as they moved with Lance’s fingers.

“Very,  _ very _ much,” he breathed, “c’mon baby, untie me. Please?” He tried his best imploring stare, kicking himself when he realised he was trying to figure out how Lance would do it, because he could do that look so well, and Keith needed to copy it. 

Lance took hold of the outer edges of his wings and stepped forward into his space again, enclosing the wings around Keith and gently rolling his body against him, “Not yet." 

Keith groaned, half in frustration and half from what the wings brushing against his skin were doing to him. Lance brought his hands back down his chest, this time his fingers found the button of his pants and Keith sucked in a breath. "I kinda like hearing you beg though." 

Too much. That was too much, he finally snapped and gritted out, "I swear to god, you'd better be ready to beg yourself when I get my hands on you-"

Lance instantly lifted both his hands up and stepped back, " _ Really? _ " 

At first, Keith was going to ask what the hell he was doing, but then when he heard Lance he recognised his own words and tone being used for exactly the same reason, and he snapped his jaw shut. 

"I mean, if you  _ want  _ to play this the hard way I'll go get the dice, let them decide how many minutes you leave yourself there with  _ nothing… _ " he started to go around the bed, making his way to the drawer in his nightstand, but Keith stopped him before he was even halfway.

"No!" Desperation scratched in his throat. He may have been unable to look at him properly because of his restrictions, but Keith knew what his face should look like, because he knew what his own would look like if Lance had broken as easily as he had, he knew he'd given him too much, too soon. 

Sure enough, when Lance came back to him, he could see the power of his triumph written all over his face. “So, you’ll be good, then?” 

Keith gritted his teeth, “Yes,”

Lance pouted, “I want to hear you say it, and say it like you mean it. ‘Yes, Lance, I’ll be good’...” he prompted, waiting for Keith to parrot it back.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Lance! Enough, already!” It was at this point Keith realised the thing he had never been able to understand. All those times he had warned Lance and threatened him with consequences, he had wondered why he almost always didn’t heed them and then acted surprised when Keith had to follow through with his promises. And here he was, doing exactly the same thing. He wanted to hang his head in shame, hide his face from Lance, but the scarf around his neck was forcing him to keep it up, with nowhere to hide his thoughts. 

Lance crossed his arms, “Sounds like someone needs a little time-out,” he said with a frown. Keith said nothing, he just looked into Lance’s eyes and tried to gauge how far he was willing to go, but the coloured contacts masked anything he was used to seeing there. He watched as he removed another two strips of fabric from his costume and balled one taupe-coloured piece roughly with his hand. He tried to tell himself otherwise, but he knew what was coming.

Lance stepped up to Keith and tapped his lips with a finger. “Open up, buttercup.” He grinned. 

Keith couldn’t help but scowl and keep his jaw firmly shut, but Lance had already predicted that, and it was all too easy for him to get him to yield. 

Lance’s hand went straight to the bulge between Keith’s legs, palming him hard through his clothes, causing a rush of blood and a surge of excitement. At the same time, he gently stroked around his face with the other, making his skin tingle with the silky smooth sensation. Another victory for Lance, as he took advantage of Keith’s predictable reaction, pushing the balled-up satin into his mouth the second Keith’s eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted. He secured it with the other strip, tying it wide over his lower face.

He checked to make sure it wasn’t too tight, and ran a finger around the other bindings quickly too. “Checking in, are we still green?” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear, then leaned back to see his expression. 

Keith huffed and closed his eyes for a second, before glaring at him and stamping his foot once.  _ Once for yes, twice for no _ ; he was good. 

He chuckled to himself, hearing Keith groan petulantly as he made his way back to the drawer to retrieve the velvet drawstring pouch that contained a handful of dice, each with a differing number of sides. He opened it in front of Keith, pooling them into his palm as he considered which one to use. Definitely not the twenty-sided one, there was no way  _ he _ was willing to wait that long without touching Keith himself! He settled on a standard six-sided one for the purpose and funnelled the others back in the bag. 

Lance rolled the die across the top of the dresser beside him, then picked it up and showed him the three pips that had come out on top, as if to prove he wasn’t cheating, which Keith thought was kind of funny in a way, but he wasn’t laughing. He was already aching with the need to touch Lance and the thought of taking him on those sheets that Lance had decorated it with? Well, it was going to be a shame to ruin them, but,  _ fuck _ , he was going to enjoy it. 

He watched Lance pull at the tie that held the wings attached to the fur cape around his neck like a cloak, and slip them off his shoulders. He sauntered up to Keith and draped them over his shoulders instead, not quite reaching all the way around with the post in the way, but as he tied the string to hold them in place, Keith felt the silk brushing across his arms causing him to shiver, his heart-rate spiking when Lance’s fingers dropped down to the fastenings of his pants and began to finish what he’d started earlier. How was this a time-out exactly?

His heart-rate spiked again when Lance dropped to his knees and worked his pants down inch by inch, his hands either side of his thighs, gathering them down in handfuls. When gravity finally took over, he worked off his shoes and socks which left Keith standing in nothing but his boxer briefs, if you didn't count the wings and neckerchief. 

The second Keith felt Lance’s lips on his inner thigh his breathing became erratic, inhaling deeply as his feathery antennae flitted over his abdomen torturously. His only saving grace being the fact that his most sensitive areas were still covered. 

Lance hummed against him as he sucked lightly in between kisses, and if Keith had been able to look down he was sure he would be met with vermillion, watching every reaction his body made in response to his ministrations from below, and  _ oh god _ , did his body react to Lance’s mouth. Every. Single. Time. 

It was all just on the border of bearable. Distracted, Keith hadn’t noticed Lance’s hands move up his legs to his hips, but now he was aware, as they gently removed his last piece of clothing and now he truly felt exposed and very vulnerable. He was completely at Lance’s will, and if that didn’t have him at full arousal then taking the edges of the silky wings in each hand and smoothing them gently up and down his hips and thighs most certainly did.

It had his legs trembling. He strained against his ties, fighting with the need to move, and he whined through the gag, a keening noise he wasn’t sure he’d ever made before, which stood to reason, seeing as he had no cause to do so in the past. 

Lance worked every sensitive part of him with his mouth, everywhere but the place Keith was desperate for his lips to go. Frustrated, he mumbled angry words that were safely caught in the wad in his mouth, but they died in his throat when he finally felt gentle kisses making their way from the tip of his erection down to the base. His body froze in reaction, waiting to savour the moment when it would finally be surrounded by the comfort of Lance’s mouth… but it never came. 

Without warning, Lance was on his feet and standing in front of him again. Keith’s laboured breaths were coming loud and fast above the shiny fabric, and he opened his eyes with some effort, staring at Lance’s red ones, the sight of which sent a shudder through his core. Yes, he was definitely into those.

Lance grinned, making a time-out gesture, and when Keith groaned, Lance grinned wider. 

“Shuffle around a bit, you’re not going to want to miss this.” 

Keith strained his head around the best he could and twisted his body around the post as far as he could manage. Lance took something out of the bedside drawer and climbed onto the bed on all fours, lifting the bottom of his dress-like costume and revealing that he was indeed wearing stockings, but more revealing, was that he wasn’t wearing anything else underneath, his smooth backside lifted high as he arched his back while sliding his knees apart just enough to allow Keith to see everything. 

This was his time-out! Lance had put him in a three-minute time-out to torture him more, and it made him mad to see him like that and be powerless to do anything. He mumbled some angry unintelligible words and Lance laughed, his eyes feasting on him standing naked and highly aroused while being unable to do anything about it, and Keith felt even more humiliated.

Lance poured lube onto his hand and brought it round to begin to tease himself open. “It’s just three minutes,” he said, “of course, if you’d just learn to keep your bad attitude in check, you wouldn’t be over there, you could have been over here with me already.” Lance swivelled his hips slowly and groaned loudly, the way he knew would send Keith crazy, and it did. 

Keith clearly didn’t appreciate his situation, because his immediate reaction was to throw a fit and he kicked against the bed frame in temper. Lance stopped his movements and removed is fingers to stand back up and look at Keith with a dangerous flash in his eyes which took Keith by surprise.

Lance looked both disappointed and pissed. “Why’d you have to spoil the fun for yourself?” He questioned with a patronising tilt to his head, and Keith wondered what he meant because he couldn’t see how much further Lance could take this, bar getting physical, and he knew Lance only liked receiving not giving that. Then again, that was in keeping with his submissive nature, and right now that side of Lance was nowhere to be seen. He wouldn’t... would he?

Lance suggestively pulled another strip from his costume, then reached up. Keith, realising what he was going to do with it, began to muffle objections, but he must’ve finally started to learn that doing so would only bring him more trouble, and although he couldn't imagine what that might earn him, he realised that it might not be a wise decision to test it. The objection died in his throat and Lance looked pleased with the result. He wrapped the strip across his eyes and tied it at the back with a tug. 

“Now you’ll just have to  _ listen _ to what you could have been doing if you’d just have learned to behave sooner.” He sounded sorry, but Keith could tell he wasn’t.

He ran his fingers down his chest, causing Keith to light up again, stiffening as he teased him gently across his hips and at the juncture of his legs. This time there was no teasing kisses, he felt Lance take his length in his mouth, sucking harshly before working him vigorously. Keith thought his legs might give up, but he braced his back against the post, tilting his head back, unable to do anything but take it. Lance knew exactly how he liked it, and he was good at what he did, but even still, this had to be a new record he thought, as he felt the heat start to grow between his legs. Once more he caught himself thinking confused thoughts as he wondered if he was allowed to cum; Lance hadn’t told him he couldn’t…

Once again — What. The actual. Fuck. 

Because when and how had he suddenly become a desperate, needy sub? Is that what he was? He tried to flip his thoughts to how he’d be behaving if he was in his usual dom mindset, but being tied, gagged and blindfolded was consuming his everything. Keith clenched his fists behind the post as he felt himself almost there, but just at that point Lance pulled off with a lewd pop and Keith’s muffled cry was pitiful as he was pulled back abruptly from the edge of his orgasm. 

Lance patted him on the cheek and gave his cheekbone a light stroke with his thumb. “Right, let’s start again. Three-minutes time-out, and I expect you to behave this time. It would be such a shame if I had to finish this party on my own, but don’t think for one second that I won’t, because seeing you like this is doing all kinds of things to me, and, well, it’s not like you’re in any position to tell me I can’t.” Lance resumed his position on the bed and Keith heard the click of the lube cap as he assumed Lance got himself some more and somehow imagining it was so much sexier than seeing it for himself. 

He heard Lance shift to get himself comfortable and after a moment he began to hear the telltale sounds of Lance’s fingers moving and opening himself up. He must’ve used an extra amount of lube to make it sound so loud and filthy and, again, the image in his head spread heat down his body. 

Lance began making little noises. Quiet sighs and gentle whimpers at first, but as the wet sounds began to increase, he started moaning louder and breathing out his name. Keith groaned in return, the sensation of precum running slowly down his cock turning him on even more. 

“Fuck, Keith, you look so good like that, so fucking good. So fuckable. I could do so many things to you right now, fuck, you’ve no idea how many things I want to do to you,” he whined, starting to get caught up in his fantasies. “And you taste so good, can still taste you in my mouth. Fuck, look at you standing there dripping for me. You're really desperate, huh? Bet you’re just dying to get inside me. Hmmm? Deep and tight in me. Bet you want to mess me up bad. Hold me down and teach me a lesson, right?” 

This was the longest three minutes of Keith’s life. He rolled his head back helplessly again, starting to feel lightheaded and his balls were aching. 

Lance groaned louder and higher, deliberately, “Ffff-fuck, I want you inside me too, want you to fill me up.” Lance let the filth pour from his mouth, daring to be as explicit as he could for maximum effect. “Do you want to, babe? Want to use me for your pleasure? Want to use me as your slutty little cum-dump?” 

Keith felt like he might cry from all his senses being lit up and being pushed to the brink. He breathed deeply to try to clear his head, to try to stop the overload, the torture because this was more painful than anything Lance could have achieved with his hand. He was no stranger to those words, but they had always been spoken by him to Lance. Never had Lance used them to degrade himself, and fuck, if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard. 

This was it, for the first time he was going to have to tap-out, he had reached his limit and finally found his breaking point. His breaths coming in noisy puffs masked the sound of Lance moving off the bed and he flinched at the unexpected touch as Lance reached behind him to untie the knot of his gag. 

He quickly apologised, forgetting just how sensitive he would be. “Sorry, sorry!” He soothed, helping remove the damp rag from his mouth, “Here, drink.” he said, gently putting the spout of a sports bottle to his lips. Keith took several breaths to try and calm himself before sipping gladly on the water, while Lance petted the hair just above his ear calmingly. “Checking in, still green?” 

There was a fraction of a pause this time before Keith nodded his head and hoarsely said, “Green.”

Lance carried on stroking his hair and Keith felt himself begin to steady. “You done with the water?” He asked, and Keith nodded. Lance moved to put the bottle down and Keith took the time to focus on calming down, trying to ground himself for a moment.

“Here.” Lance untied the wings from his shoulders and dropped them to the side before untying his wrists, bringing them in between them and rubbing them gently, although they weren’t sore at all. The only thing that felt a little uncomfortable were his shoulders, but they eased fairly quickly once he gave them a good roll. He was still tied around his throat though and Lance didn't look like he was going to do anything about that. “Are they okay?” Lance asked while still rubbing his thumbs in circles on his pulse points. 

“Fine.” Keith managed to get out. 

“Good.” Lance answered, and Keith felt the silk binding being wrapped around his wrists once more.

“Lance?” He squeaked, heart rate spiking again.

“Shhh,” Lance hushed him, “we’re not done yet.” He said.

Keith’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, not sure if he could take much more, but being still tethered to the bed, he wasn’t in a position to argue, so he put up no fight as he felt Lance secure the knots to hold his hands together, running a finger around to check for comfort. He let go of his hands, letting them fall down between them. Still unable to see, Keith felt him lean in and their lips met. Lance kissed him greedily. Perhaps, Keith thought, Lance was getting a little too needy as well. 

He sighed into his mouth and Keith could tell he was getting lost in it. He knew he probably shouldn’t, but from where his hands were trapped between the two of them, it was just too easy for him to drop his shoulders a little and reach out to search for Lance’s hard-on because even though he couldn't see, he knew it would be there for sure. 

His hands found it almost immediately and Lance groaned a desperate sound which Keith lapped up. The only flaw in his thinking was that Lance was still dressed in his satiny shift, and the feel of Lance’s cock wrapped up in silky material made him stutter. Lance didn’t miss it and laughed lightly when he realised what it was doing to Keith. He brought his hands up to either side of his neck and leaned back while pressing into Keith’s hands. He hummed with appreciation as he started rocking into his grip.

“Niiice,” he breathed easily, “I’m starting to appreciate this kink of yours,” he said through a grin.

“If you're talking about Mothman, I've told you before. That's not a  _ sexual  _ thing,” He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, which made Lance laugh. 

“No, I'm talking about your  _ other _ kink." 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Keith, don’t try and lie to me. No secrets, total honesty, remember?”

"Y-yes, and I am being honest…" he lost track of his thoughts as he felt Lance remove his hands then return them a second or two later with what felt like a piece of fabric from his costume in between each one. He traced them delicately over his shoulders before moving them up around his jaw and ears, sending fresh shivers down his back. Coupled with Lance's cock still sliding between the softness in his palms, a long moan escaped his mouth and Lance laughed again. 

"You were saying?" 

Keith didn't even bother trying to deny it at this point, he was too carried away with the sensations to care and he was trying to satisfy his own needs by bringing his hands and Lance's cock closer to his own, but Lance noticed too soon. 

Lance pulled back out of his reach, clicking his tongue in disapproval. 

"We’re getting to that part, okay?”

Keith huffed and Lance shook his head as he reached up and around and untied the ribbon that was holding him in place. Relieved to finally be free, he circled his head over his shoulders a few times, then felt Lance lead him forward by his hands. He turned him ninety degrees then told him to sit, and Keith blindly complied. 

The sheets beneath him felt just as good as he had imagined, in fact better. Then his lap was filled with Lance and he pulled his bound wrists up over his head so they could be closer. He felt him hitch the bottom of his costume up to his waist out of the way so they were skin to skin. Keith sucked in a breath when he felt Lance’s cock pressing into his and let it out shakily, because it wasn’t just that sensation, there was also the feel of his costume tickling over his stomach and thighs, and how had he not openly acknowledged what the feel of the fabric did to him before?

Perhaps he had been in denial because he hadn’t understood it, and when you’re a teenager getting strangely turned on by your friend’s mom’s sofa cushions, it’s not something you want to admit, even to yourself. Because It’s weird, right? There is literally no conversation you can slip that into without a bad outcome. 

But, Lance? Lance had not only somehow picked up on it, but he was also okay with it. Not just okay with it, he was indulging him with it. Again — how was he so lucky? 

Lance leaned into him, pushing his back into the bed, falling on top of him, kissing him as he raked his hips up Keith’s stomach then back down again. He teased him, sliding Keith's cock against him, all slippery with the excessive amount of lube he had used. He didn't think he’d ever felt Keith this hard before, so it was an easy job manoeuvring himself into just the right position to line himself up hands-free. 

Just as he readied himself, he lifted Keith’s arms off his shoulders and laid them above his head on the bed, sitting himself up and taking a moment to appreciate the beautiful sight before him. Keith’s arms and chest stretched tight, accentuating every muscle. He ran both hands down his body, picking up the same lines and curves he was seeing with his fingertips and watching the way he twitched and shivered with the caress. 

“So beautiful,” he said in awe, for a second forgetting what he was about to do until he felt Keith’s muscles flex under him, curling his hips enough to feel the tip of his cock press against him lightly, making him give out a tiny gasp. In response, Lance spread his knees wider and slowly pushed down, inching Keith inside of him leisurely and savouring the stretch. His eyes were fixed on Keith’s mouth, watching as he pressed his head back into the mattress, lifting his chin to the ceiling, and silently drew in a breath with a stutter. Seeing Keith fall apart beneath him was something he never thought he needed until now. 

When Lance bottomed out on top of him, he felt Keith tense and twitch inside him in waves, his lower abdomen responding in kind, so he waited patiently for them to ease before gently beginning to rock his hips, just enough to create a little movement where they were joined. The columns of Keith’s neck pulled tautly and he fought against the tie around his wrists. 

Lance leaned forward, propping himself on his hands either side of Keith’s ribs. The ends of the remaining ribbons of fabric trailed down across his body and swept to and fro as Lance started to build up a careful rhythm, making Keith pull in his bottom lip and bite down. Lance pulled forward just enough for Keith’s cock to almost slip out and he paused, watching the yearning and desperate look on Keith’s face until it started to change into frustration, then sank back down hard, earning a deep grunt from Keith. 

“Lance!” He lifted his head as if he could see him through the blindfold. “Lance, c’mon, please!” His voice was broken and desperate. 

“What?” He said with a smug grin, getting very comfortable with his new role. “What do you want?”

His head dropped back heavily against the bed. “I- I need-“ he stopped himself, knowing what he was going to ask, but reluctant to actually say it, because this was it. This was the point where he handed everything over to Lance. The point where he gave in and Lance would have all the power. Saying it out loud would be the moment that he lost his control over everything, and up until now, Keith hadn’t realised how much he needed that. 

He was always in control, always being the one in charge, always the one making decisions and orchestrating everything in his life, because without that, things became unpredictable and it made him vulnerable. 

Right now, he had words poised on the tip of his tongue that would do just that, and Keith had never wanted something so bad in his life. And best of all, it was Lance that he was allowing to do this to him. 

Lance that had come into his life so unexpectedly, and had gotten to know him and understand him like no one else before. Who he had barely started a relationship with, yet somehow he could see things about him that even he didn’t know about himself. Lance that made him feel safe and secure. Lance that had made what had started off as an affordable room in an apartment and an over-active, over-friendly — yet extremely attractive — roommate, into a home and a place where he could see no end to his feelings for him, only forever, which he knew should have sounded crazy, but it didn’t, it just sounded right. Not that he was ready to share those thoughts with Lance just yet, but he was willing to let him strip away all his defences and trust him with the most vulnerable parts of himself. 

“I need-“ he paused again, preparing himself for the unknown and finding a firmer voice. “I need you to fuck me.”

Lance groaned and grinded down on him at those words, and Keith felt his own body respond to the feeling of hearing him say them out loud, and it was electric. 

“Say that again,” Lance demanded, starting to pick up the rhythm again.

“I need you to fuck me,” Keith said, his voice a bit more confident than before. He felt Lance clench in response as he began to use his knees to push himself up and down, hands propped on his ribs. 

“Fuck, yeah, you do.” He said, and Keith could picture the shit-eating grin he was wearing. “Tell me again, what do you need me to do?”

“Fuck. Me.” 

“How do you want me to take you? Slow and soft, or hard and fast?” Lance moved at a steady pace, waiting, wondering what Keith would choose, but his answer was unexpected and went straight to his dick.

“However you want to take me, I’m yours.” 

_ Fuck-fuck-fuck!  _ He hadn’t expected Keith to go all in, and so easily, but he was going to take it and run. 

The loose sheets of satin that were draped in layers over the bed pooled around Keith, but Lance knew he could make it better. He grabbed handfuls on either side of him and wrapped them over Keith’s chest, seeing the gasp it brought and, unable to control his reaction, he dug his heels into the floor and pushed up into Lance, meeting him in a synchronised movement.

Lance savoured it, watching as Keith began to writhe beneath him helplessly. He knew and loved that feeling well himself, but for once he was seeing and feeling it from the other side and the idea that Keith was letting him use him, submitting to him, was a huge turn on, one that surprised himself. 

This had meant to be a treat for Keith. He had picked up on the silk and satin thing a while back, had noticed him acting weird one day when he had asked him to help him sort out some swatches from work. Keith always drew attention to himself the more he tried to hide something. He had spent the next couple of weeks experimenting the specific nature of his reaction, and with an abundance of fabrics at his disposal and a legitimate cover story to test his theory behind, he had worked it out. 

His second theory had been more of a hunch. Watching how his boyfriend worked tirelessly to keep everything in control, almost to the point of obsession. It was a bit of a gamble, but he wondered what would happen if he showed Keith how it felt to let it go and let someone else take charge of things. 

It seemed as though his hunch was onto a winner. This had meant to be a treat for Keith, but no matter what they did together, it always turned out that the greatest pleasure was in giving it to the other. 

Lance felt the pleasure building in him, “Hands, babe, gimme your hands.” Keith swung his hands forward and held them out somewhere in front of them, unable to see exactly where Lance was. He had thought perhaps Lance was going to untie him, but instead, he took them and guided them down, until his fingers found Lance’s length through the layer of satin, like before, and he pulled his palms apart as far as the restraint around his wrists would allow and trapped him in the tight space between. 

Lance chased the sensation, rocking into his grasp as Keith pushed harder into him, humming with every press and struggling to control the air to his lungs. 

“So close... So close…” Lance warned with a whisper, hips and thighs working faster as he used Keith’s body hard, “Fuck, you feel so good… so… hard for me, so…”

Keith kept up with Lance’s movements, thighs straining as he bucked his hips hard, desperate to be the best he could, to give Lance whatever he needed. All he could think of was Lance’s pleasure and giving his body to him to do with however he wanted. He didn't feel used like he thought he would, he felt honoured. Revered. 

"All for you… only for you…" 

Unable to see Lance’s face to gauge where he was at, the sensation of him coming was unexpected. He felt Lance’s muscles tighten around him and when he felt the fabric in his hands become wet, the experience of it was almost too great and he came hard, hips no longer able to keep the pace, but Lance didn’t stop, whether still chasing his own orgasm or milking him of his, he had no idea, but it seemed to last forever. 

Shudders, like tiny earthquakes, made new waves of pleasure wash over him as his muscles spasmed uncontrollably, one after the other until he was left panting and lightheaded. 

Lance's fingers made light work on the knots holding his wrists, and as soon as he was free he blindly felt for Lance’s neck and hauled him down for a kiss, both still breathless, but unable to resist the instinctive way they sought the comfort they found in each other’s lips, fevered and rushed to start, easing and slowing as they came down from their high. 

Lance slipped the blindfold up and peppered kisses over his temples, nose, and eyes, holding Keith’s face in his hands, doubling his efforts when Keith laughed and struggled feebly to get him to stop. 

Eventually, Keith took hold of his wrists and managed to roll him over, switching positions, making Lance laugh too. 

Looking up, he pushed Keith’s hair back from his face where it hung down as he held himself just above Lance’s, smiling and care-free with dancing eyes, and Lance thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It made his heart ache with how much he felt for him. 

They seemed locked in the moment, just gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you so much, Lance.” 

Keith said it so sincerely, it came out with a natural flow, like he'd been saying it for years, not at all like it was the first time. 

For a second, Lance thought he had imagined it, before he accepted the truth of Keith’s confession and he brought his hands to his own face, hiding his expression, but failing to cover the widest smile he’d ever felt.

“Oh my god, Keith! You can’t just say that!”

“Yes, I can. I can and I just did, because it’s true.” He struggled with Lance’s hands to see him, play-fighting until Lance managed to gain the upper hand again, and they laughed together as Lance managed to roll them back around again, and now it was his turn staring down at Keith. 

“I love you, too. So, so much,” He confessed back, petting Keith’s dark locks and grinning like he was going to burst. 

Keith’s smile mirrored his, “Good,” he whispered softly, then lifted his head to bring their lips together, like they were sealing a deal. They broke apart and Keith pecked a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose, still smiling.

“As much as they turn me on like crazy," Keith said, "you should take those contacts out soon,” he ran a finger softly over his cheekbone and down to his lips that were still dusted in gold, “in fact, we should both probably get cleaned up. Fancy a shower?” He asked, roguishly. 

Lance huffed incredulously and shoved him gently, going to push himself up, but Keith stopped him, grabbing his wrists and drawing him back down again. “Thank you,” he said, kissing the end of his nose again, “Best birthday ever.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my eternal gratitude to @letmebelex for subjecting you to 23 pages of my horrible use of punctuation and for taking the time and effort to fix it. Also, thanks and much love to my friends and fellow Klance writers, The Klasix, for the support, encouragement and general daily (and nightly) shenanigans. Without the five of you, my days would be dreary and, well, let's face it, my nights would be filled with a lot more sleep, but not as fulfilling! @RADifer, thank you for bringing the tag 'mothballs' to this collection XD
> 
> And here's to you, yes, YOU! Thanks to you all! Whether you are new to my stories or one of the ones that have sent me so many messages telling me how much they loved When I Get Home. This story is for you because without that enthusiasm and encouragement it would not exist. That's some serious, high-grade magical power you have at your fingertips - think about that :)
> 
> Come find me, let's chat!  
> @crazyrandomhappenklance on Tumblr - ask/anon always open!  
> @crazyrandomhap1 on Twitter - Curious Cat me, or just say hi!  
> @crazyrandomhappenklance#5381 on Discord - come join me and the other Fanfic-ers on the Voltron Fanfic-ers Discord, all are welcome to come and hang out! (ask me for an invite on any of my accounts!)  
> @crazy.r.h.klance on Instagram - you can DM me here too :)


End file.
